Dancing Through The Gate: The Next Generation
by Rose Stetson
Summary: The long awaited companion to Lee Davies's Dancing Series, particularly the births of Sam, Janet and Lena's babies...
1. Welcome Home!

**Dancing Through The Gate: The Next Generation **

_A companion to Lee Davies' "Dancing" Series. Takes place at the end of "Dancing Through the Gate-" preferable to have read both "Jack and Sam Vs. Ballroom Bootcamp" and "Dancing Through The Gate" prior to reading this story. Must have read the latter to understand some of the pretext of the series. _

The knock on the door forced a very pregnant Sam to have to struggle to get off the couch. She finally reached the door, groaning with the frustration of restricted movement.

"You'd better be worth it, kid." She muttered as she looked through the peephole.

Nicholas and Elena Kosovich stared back at her. In an instant, the door was opened and Sam threw her arms around them both. "Oh my gosh! What on Earth are you doing here?"

"It's SO good to see you!" Lena exclaimed with a chuckle.

"You have NO idea! I've been ordered out of the base until this baby's born."

"Ouch."

"Ya think? So, really, what are you doing in the Springs?"

"We've moved here." Nick said as Sam ushered them into the living room.

"What?"

Lena stole a glance at her husband before answering. "My eternally optimistic husband thought we should be closer to the base in case the fate of the planet should ever find its way into his hands again."

"It's not as if you protested."

Lena rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding, right? What was that about…NOT before these boys are born?"

"Hey, nobody that I know has managed to even try to make you do something you didn't want to do and lived to tell the tale!"

She shrugged, turning her attention back to Sam. "He's got a point there."

"See."

"Nicholas, was that an inflated ego I heard?"

"No, darling. Because I know that if you even suspected one, it would be deflated with the number of daggers that you're shooting my general direction."

Sam chuckled. "When did you get back?"

"About two hours ago. We drove straight over from Denver International Airport."

"You must be exhausted! Have a seat! I'll just call my husband."

"Oh, don't bother. Daniel knew when we'd be in."

"Daniel?"

"Yes. We're subletting his apartment. Apparently, he's actually moved in with Janet."

"Yes, Teal'c and Jack helped him get his things in while Janet and I supervised."

"I'm so glad we just got here now." Nick whispered.

"Look, Jack's seriously not going to let me keep you here without letting him know. I've got to call him. And JANET!"

"And Cassie." Came Nick's amused response.

"Actually, she's at UCLA at the moment, but I could call her. I'm fairly certain she'd be on the next flight over."

"No, I don't think that's necessary." Nick said with a chuckle.

"What's she studying?"

"Astrophysics, actually." Sam said, a proud smile shining on her face.

"Really? I'm sure she'll be brilliant."

"Oh, yeah…" Sam chuckled. "Apparently one of the…supplementary textbooks is my book on Wormhole physics."

"Are you kidding? It wasn't classified top-secret by the Air Force?"

"No…I wrote it in a way that would be thought of as…theoretical, which, makes it more plausible deniability for the program. Someone says something, they point to my book and say that it hasn't been proven yet."

"Classic!"

"Yeah." Sam rubbed her distended abdomen. "Do you want something to drink? We have water, hot chocolate, caffeine free 'coffee…'" She said, using her husband's much-used air quotes to mark the word.

"Water sounds good." Lena said, with a smile.

"Okay. Nick? Unfortunately, we do still have beer in the house, as my husband finds it necessary to cook every dish with it…something about killing any living thing that could possibly be considered harmful to us…I think it's just that he likes beer."

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

"All right."

She returned a few moments later, two glasses of water in hand. "Now, I'll just call my husband and see just how fast his truck is capable of moving."

She began dialing, and then smacked her forehead with her palm. "On the other hand, I know exactly how long it will take him to get here since he took my bike! That man!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay…" Nick said, with a tiny gulp. "Remind me not to get in her way…"

"Nick, you don't have to worry about her…women's solidarity movement."

"Ah, I forgot. I should just remember that you'll always take her side."

"Yes, dear."

"Duly noted. I'll stay out of your way…you, Sam AND Janet."

"That would be wise."

"I pride myself on my deductive reasoning skills."

"Uh huh…just keep telling yourself that."

"Well, Daniel hadn't told either Jack or Janet, so they've decided to leave him behind and bring Teal'c over for a little get-together. I would offer you the chance to lie down in the guest room, but I'm fairly sure that they'll be here within a matter of minutes."

"Oh, don't worry about us." Lena said, chuckling. "I was expecting this. Besides, I've had a hard time actually sleeping lately."

"Tell me about it."

"Just as long as you leave me out of it!" Nick said, standing.

Both women just chuckled. "I didn't mean that literally, Nick, sit down."

"Just as long as I don't have to hear about weird…bodily functions."

"No, I save that for Jack. He is, after all, the one who did this to me." Sam retorted.

"Okay, being the only male at a pregnant women's male-bashing party does NOT seem like the healthiest occupation at the moment."

"It's not…which is why we're not male-bashing."

"Good."

"We're bonding."

"And the few months that we were at Cheyenne Mountain…Ballroom Bootcamp…that was…"

"It takes a long time for women to bond."

"I see…"

"Besides, at Ballroom Bootcamp, you two were too concerned with getting Jack and me together, and I was too consumed with my feelings for him for either of us to REALLY bond."

"Okay…changing the subject! So…how 'bout them Yankees?"

Both women just chuckled.

--

"So, Lena, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Janet."

"Really? Because moving could cause undue stress to yourself and the twins."

"I know. That's why we didn't officially move…we're just renting a furnished apartment to help out a friend."

"And I did what little heavy lifting was involved." Nick added, not wanting to be on the doctor's bad side.

"What did your doctor say?" Janet continued.

"Janet…my doctor is here in Colorado Springs. I tried seeing a doctor in New York, but I'd feel more comfortable here. Among my friends…practically my family."

Daniel put his arm around his fiancée. "Janet…they're adults. Let's let them make their own decisions, okay?"

Janet shrugged Daniel's arm from her shoulders. "I'm going to help Sam and Teal'c in the kitchen."

"Ouch." Nick said, sympathetically.

"She does that every time I try to calm her. Suddenly, she becomes frigid."

"Have you tried being a little more supportive?"

"More supportive? Do you call painting the nursery three times without complaint, rubbing her feet and back without fail, reporting the minute I even think she's about to call my name…do you call THAT supportive?"

Lena looked at Nick, wincing slightly. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Nick looked at her, a nervous smile playing on his lips. "No, you're not that bad."

Lena studied him. "Not that you would say anything if I was…"

"Lena, I…"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she heaved herself off the couch. "It's okay…I…I've been demanding." She said, as she followed Janet into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry…" Daniel said, sighing.

"Daniel, it's not you…trust me." Nick said, closing his eyes in defeat.

"If I hadn't been complaining about Janet…"

"No, Daniel, this goes WAY deeper than that. Lena wants me to go see my mum…only I don't think this is exactly the time for her to go gallivanting across the globe. I thought that maybe bringing her here would help get the need for 'family' and 'togetherness' out of her system, but…it's only made it stronger somehow."

"Look, Nick, maybe it's one of those things where if she had a deadline- a plan- it would suffice." Daniel offered. "I doubt she expected you to run off to Australia with her this close to her due date."

"Thanks." The Aussie said, a distinct note of understanding and gratitude in his voice.

"You're welcome."


	2. Birthday Plans

Thinking back on Daniel's words, the next few weeks found Nick gathering up his courage. In a moment of particular strength, he sat at the computer, taking a deep breath. "It's just Australia." He muttered to himself. "Nothing that hard about this…"

"Nick!" Lena called.

"Yes, darling?"

"Do we have plans tonight?"

"Other than dinner with Jack, Sam and half of the base? No."

"NICK!"

"I'm sorry, darling…we're having dinner with the O'Neills, Janet and Daniel, and Teal'c."

"Thank you."

"Why?" He returned after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why were you asking what our plans were?"

She walked out of the bedroom and placed her hands on his shoulders as she began a fairly vigorous massage. "Because it's your birthday, darling."

His eyes had begun closing as he enjoyed the intimacy of the sensation, but now they fluttered open. "It's my what?"

"It's your BIRTHDAY."

"I forgot my own birthday?"

"Well, you've been a little busy lately."

"Yes, but…"

She placed a finger on his lips. "It's a good thing I remembered, then, isn't it?" She asked, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Uh huh…" He agreed, half-dazed by the kiss.

She chuckled as she allowed herself to sit in his lap. "Liked that, huh?"

"Oh yes…"

He moved to place his arms around her waist and pull her closer, but she stood up. "What?"

"It's nothing…"

"Elena…"

"Nick…I'm fine."

"Methinks the lady doth protest much." He said, placing his arms around her.

"Methinks the boys wanted us to hold off on the make-out scene…" She said, chuckling.

"Really?" He asked, leaning over her shoulder. Swiftly, he was on his knees before her, his eyes level with her swollen belly.

"Hey, you guys be nice to your mum…she's the most beautiful woman in the world, and you're lucky to get her for your mum."

Lena discreetly wiped a tear from her eye as Nick softly kissed her belly in two places. "One for each of you." He added, trying to quell whatever arguments might arise in Lena's womb.

"Do I get a kiss?" She asked, a smile gracing her lips as he got back to his feet.

"Of course." He said, kissing her tenderly.

"We should get to the O'Neills' house." She said, reluctantly pulling away from her husband.

"It's a birthday party, isn't it?" Nick asked, refusing to release his grip.

She nodded, unable to retain the secret any longer.

"Let's give them a few more minutes to get ready." Nick said, his lips descending over his wife's again.

Only a few moments later, Nick looked over at his wife. "Should I dress up for this?" He asked teasingly.

"I don't think that any of the women would be able to handle it if you did..." She returned, lovingly.

He flushed slightly before nudging her with his elbow. "I'm not THAT good looking..." He protested as he pulled his shoes on.

"That's what you say...and yet, I heard about some group somewhere called "Nick's Manly Chest"." She chuckled.

Nick whistled to himself, his attention firmly focused on his shoes.

"Darling...it's okay...I think it's funny actually..."

He looked up at her and grinned. "Oh I know all about it...I drop in from time to time!"

She smiled. "I know...Sam and Janet are regulars."

"AHHH!" He cried in mock horror.

She chuckled, but it was stifled by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. "Are you okay?" Nick asked, carefully.

"I'm fine." She assured.

"Lena..." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Nick." She returned, just as stubbornly.

He sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, darling, I'm fine."

"Okay...if you're sure..." He said doubtfully.

"Nick...this isn't about me...this is about you...it's your birthday!"

"And if something happened to any of the three of you, I don't know what I'd do..." He admitted vulnerably.

She caressed his face, lovingly. "I know...I'm fine."

He gave her a half smile. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Rising to his feet, he offered her his hand.

They arrived at the O'Neill house a few minutes later.

Attempting to keep the smile off of his face, Nick helped Lena out of the car and walked up to the front door, knocking on it.

"Why're you smiling?" She asked, teasingly.

"Why not?" He replied, shrugging.

She shook her head as Jack opened the door. "Hey! I wasn't sure you two were going to make it!"

"Well, here we are." Nick said jovially.

"Sam! They're here!"

Sam walked in. " Lena! Nick!"

"Hi, Sam!"

"Come on in..."

They stepped inside and as they did so, a number of people popped out of various hiding places. "SURPRISE!"

Nick's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Wow..."

Jack studied the dancer's look, intently. "She told you..." He said, pretending to be aggravated.

"Told me what?" Nick asked.

"Never mind...you'd never 'fess up even if it was true..."

Nick gave him a cheeky grin before asking, "So...is there cake?!?"

"You better believe it! What? You think I'd let Sam plan the whole party?" Jack asked, feigning hurt.

Nick laughed. "As long as there's cake, it's all good."

Lena shook her head, but tensed in her husband's arms for a moment.

He gazed down at her. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine." She said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Call me the over concerned husband..." He said, a soft smile on his face.

"If you wish..." She said, wryly.

He rolled his eyes theatrically as Daniel came over to offer his hellos.

"Hi!" Nick said, with a smile.

"Hello Nick...happy birthday!" Daniel said cheerfully.

"Thank you."

"Hope you like the present Jack and I got you..." The archaeologist said with a wide grin.

He raised an eyebrow. "You chipped in?" He asked with mock hurt. "Cheapskates!"

"Hey, it was expensive I'll have you know." Daniel replied with a mock huff.

Lena shook her head, a brilliant smile on her face. "You two..."

Both men grinned at her and Janet chose that moment to come over. "Are these two behaving themselves?" She asked teasingly.

"For you, Janet, anything." Nick replied as he bowed low and kissed her hand.

"Here we go..." Lena whispered as he pulled her back to him.

"What?" He asked, a small smile on his lips.

Janet started to blush, and Daniel rolled his eyes. "Oh boy..."

Nick chuckled as Jack said proudly, "At least he can't get MY wife!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Lena said with a chuckle at the sight of the drooling Sam on Jack's arm.

Jack looked down at his wife. "Sam!" He complained.

She straightened with a deep breath. "I'm sorry..." She apologized.

Nick giggled, causing Janet to start drooling this time.

"Okay...while it IS the man's birthday, let's reserve our drooling for our own husbands." Lena said, chuckling.

The two women looked properly abashed while Nick roared with laughter. "Awww...not going to let my fan club fawn on me today?" He said, giving her a playful pout.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Of course not...I like having you all to myself!"

Nick grinned before walking away, a small bit of strut in his step.

She chuckled as she went to sit down on the couch.

Nick greeted the other various people before taking a seat beside his wife. Daniel and Jack grabbed a large package that was wrapped in Simpsons wrapping paper and laid it at his feet. "Oh Ballroom Emperor," Daniel intoned, "we humbly beg that you open our gift first."

Laughing like crazy, Nick picked up the package and began tearing the paper off of it.

Finding a plain white box, Nick accepted the knife that Janet offered him and was able to get the box open. Reaching down inside, his eyes widened as he pulled out an electric guitar. It was a lovely cherry red in color with gold colored knobs and inlays. A guitar strap was already attached to it and a yellow guitar pick was stuck in between the first and second fret. "Whoa..." He whispered.

"Ya like?" Jack asked, cheekily.

"Yeah..." Nick said, still stunned.

"We were thinking we could start a band..." Daniel said, chuckling. "Jack on vocals, me on drums, and you on guitar..."

"What about bass?" Nick asked cheekily.

"Uh...T, wanna learn to play bass?" Jack asked the large Jaffa standing in the corner.

"I have already been trained in this art."

"Excellent." Jack exclaimed. "All right...when should we practice?"

"How about now?" Daniel asked, whipping out a guitar amp from behind the sofa.

"You guys weren't planning this, I see..." Nick chuckled.

Lena chuckled as she nudged her husband up to join them.

Nick sighed playfully before rising to his feet and following the three men out into the garage. Daniel's drum set was there as well as a bass, some amps, and a sound system for vocals. "What are we doing?" Nick asked as he pulled the guitar on over his head and plugged in.

"I don't know...what do you wanna do?"

"Do you guys know the song "Jailbreak" by Thin Lizzy?" Nick asked hopefully.

"It would be blasphemy if we didn't!" Jack laughed.

"Yes!" Nick said, a grin on his face.

He tuned his strings down a half step, then looked at the others. "Let's rock and roll."

Daniel counted them off before Nick hit the opening cord. There was a long moment before the drums and bass kicked in. Jack waited until it was his turn and began to sing.

Lena watched the group perform, all the while more worried that she would need to pull him away from this...she suspected that she was in the beginning stages of labor, and she silently prayed that the boys would wait even just a few more hours.

They finished "Jailbreak" before Daniel looked at Nick. "Hey Nick...Crazy Train?"

"Are you kidding?" Nick asked, with a grin.

Meanwhile, Lena mentally and physically braced her for the next contraction which didn't come. She breathed a sigh of relief. Braxton-Hicks...for once she was grateful for them.

Nick waited until the distinctive drum pattern and bass were finished before coming in the with the signature riff. Jack yelled "All aboard!" and the gathered people outside cheered as the song took off.

The phone rang, and Sam discreetly went off to answer it as they finished the song.

They got to the guitar solo and Jack stepped back respectfully so that all of the attention would be on Nick. The dancer, whose eyes were closed, didn't even notice. His fingers were flying and even Lena was surprised at how well her husband played.

Sam returned a few minutes later, a sober look on her face.

The song done, Jack looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

"They need you, Daniel, T, Janet and me at the base."

The men looked at each other and nodded. "Sorry to break this up Nick..." Jack said ruefully.

"I know...duty calls."

They shrugged as they put the instruments down. Nick walked over and helped Lena up again. "Well, thanks...this was great!"

"We've GOT to do this again sometime." Daniel said as he headed out to his car.

"Yep..." Lena agreed.

Nick watched them leave. "So...do we go home now?"

"We could..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that where my birthday present is?" He asked cheekily.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe..."

He smirked slightly as he guided her to their own car. "I'm just teasing, dear." He said as he carefully laid the Gibson across the back seat.

"I know..." She said, softening a little. "I'm sorry, darling, but...I'm kinda tired..."

"Then let's go home and get some rest." He responded.

"No, I mean...if you...we can go and do something..." She said, wanly.

He gave her a loving smile. "Darling, I can tell that you don't really want to go out...besides, I'd much rather go home and play with my new toy."

She chuckled as he helped her into the car. "Okay."

He drove home carefully and once he had gotten Lena situated to where she was somewhat comfortable, he went out and got his guitar, cradling it carefully.

She smiled as he walked into the living room. "Mind if I strum a few chords?"

"Not at all!" He said happily, placing the guitar on her ever-diminishing lap.

Reaching tentatively for the pick resting on his palm, Lena placed her fingers on the frets and was able to play a C chord. "Not bad!" Her husband said approvingly.

"Thanks." She said, chuckling. "But not good either..."

"Well...I can help." He said. Reaching around her, he placed his fingers on top of hers. "Just follow mine, ok?"

"Okay."

He started to help her strum the beginning of Jim Croce's "Time In A Bottle," and he jumped in singing at the appropriate moment.

When the song was finished, Lena laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "Happy Birthday, darling," she murmured as she allowed her eyes to close as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He chuckled softly as he kissed the top of her head. He gently laid the guitar to the side before, pulling her back into his arms as she slept. As he held her, thoughts of his unresolved issues made their way to the surface of his mind. Suddenly, he felt guilty for having not made a commitment to Lena about when they would go to Australia.

And Raddeus…what would Raddeus say when he finally arrived back to confront his past? He sighed. He didn't really want to confront his past with his future so close, but truth be told, he wasn't sure that he could fully commit to his future, unless he dealt with his past.

--

Jack led Sam, Daniel, Janet and Teal'c into the briefing room, where General Hammond and Jacob Carter sat, awaiting their arrival. "Dad!" Jack greeted.

"Jack."

Sam peered around her husband. "Dad!"

"Sam!" He greeted, warmly. "How're you?"

"I'm fine." She said, smiling. "What're you doing here?"

"Jacob's here to ask for a favor." General Hammond began.

Almost immediately, they all took their seats as they prepared to hear what the Tok'ra were proposing.

--

After an hour or so with restless thoughts of settling his past running through Nick's head, Lena started squirming, restlessly in his arms, as if sensing the inner turmoil that he was in.

"Lena…" He whispered, gently waking her.

"Nick…" She said, slightly dazed.

"You okay?"

She nodded, still somewhat bewildered.

"Can I get something for you?" He asked, gently, trying to make her a little more comfortable.

"Uh…pillow." She said, pointing to the pillow on the other side of the couch.

"Okay." He said, reaching over and grabbing it.

She placed it behind her with a deep breath.

"Lena…"

"Nick." She said, a warning tone lacing her words.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Nick, I'm practically nine months pregnant with twins! I'm going to be uncomfortable." She said, somewhat irritably.

"I know…and I'm sorry…"

She took a breath. "No, Nick…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"You're sure there's nothing else I can do for you?" He asked, honestly.

She thought for a moment. "Actually…" She pulled away from him, and let the pillow cushion the armrest as she placed her back against it. "Could you help me get my feet up?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

Within an instant, her feet were resting on his lap, and he was taking her shoes off. "Nick, you don't…"

He stopped her with a look. "I know I don't have to…but I want to…"

He began gently massaging her feet and ankles, and soft murmurs of delight broke forth from her. "That's perfect, darling."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

She watched him. "Nick…"

"Um-hmmm?"

"When are we going to Australia?"

He tensed. "I'm not sure…"

"Darling…"

"Lena…"

"What better opportunity to make peace with your mother than the birth of your sons?" She asked, gently.

"I know, Lena, but…" He could feel her tense up. He placed a hand on her knee as he looked her in the eye. "I'll think about it…maybe we can come up with something in a few months."

"A few months from now will have us in the middle of competition season." Lena pointed out.

"I know, Lena, but…we'll just have to do the best that we can…"

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…I'd almost feel better if we had tickets right now…"

"Well, with our schedule, and with the boys, I don't think we can just drop everything and run out of the country…"

"Then call her and invite her out here." Lena said, shifting her position a little.

" Lena, part of my problems are that I haven't been back, and I need to…"

"Fine." She sighed, resigning herself to her husband's stubbornness.

"Lena…" Nick began, trying to mend broken fences.

"Nick, this is your fight…it affects all of us, but…you have to be the one who's ready to do this…"

He sighed as he gently lifted her legs from his lap. "I'm going to start dinner. Are you in the mood for anything in particular?"

"No."

"Well, then…" He said, walking toward the kitchen. "I'll be back with whatever I can just whip up."

--

"So…let me get this straight…YOU lost track of your operative, and you want US to go and see if he's okay…" Jack said, skeptically.

"Yes, Jack."

"Dad, I don't think this is a good time for us to get involved." Sam began, absently rubbing her protruding stomach.

"Sam, I know, honey." Jacob said with a sigh.

She looked down at her stomach, and gave a tiny chuckle. "No…that's not…I mean, it's a factor, but…are you sure that it's best that we go in and get your operative? The majority of the Tok'ra already think we're too cocky…and if we triumph where you failed…" She trailed off.

"Sam, at this point, I'm asking on behalf of the Tok'ra High Council if Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Dr. Jackson will join me in gathering intelligence. If all goes well, it should be quick and easy."

"Jake, it rarely goes well…"

"I understand, Jack." Jacob said, with a sigh. "But we don't really have a choice. It's either you come with me, or I go alone."

Sam took a deep breath and turned to her husband. "You have to go."

"I think that's General Hammond's decision." Jack said, looking at the General after seeing the pleading in his wife's eyes.

"Jack, I don't like this any more than you do…but…I'd like SG-1 to accompany Jacob."

Daniel and Janet looked at the General as they both nodded.

"I know you were all due for some leave, but…"

"We understand." Janet said, with a tough smile.

--

Dinner was filled with tense silence. Finally, Nick sighed. "I'm sorry, Lena. You're trying to help, but…"

"You're not ready to deal with it yet." She said, with a tiny smile of understanding.

"No, Lena, I'm not." He whispered, honestly.

By now, Lena was sitting with her feet on the floor again, and leaned over and kissed her husband's lips. "I know."

"You do?"

She smiled. "Nick, I just don't want to feel like the kids don't know their grandmother because we let it fall through the cracks. I can tell that it's on your mind…so…when you're ready, I'll be there for you…"

"Thanks."

She chuckled as she struggled to get to her feet. "Besides, I don't want to fight on your birthday."

"It's not a big deal." He shrugged.

"Yes, it is." She said, still struggling to get to her feet.

Nick set his plate down and helped her up. "Better?"

"It'll be better when I can move freely once again…" She chuckled as she stretched.

He smiled at the sight, and she gave him a face. "What? You're gorgeous."

"Thanks." She said, shaking her head.

"What? You are."

She smiled as she motioned for him to sit. "I'll be right back."

"Lena, I could get whatever you need…"

"No, Nick…I have to go the bathroom…and I thought that on my way back, I'd get your birthday present."

"Ah." He said, understanding dawning. "Lena, you didn't have to get me anything…"

"Ah ah ah…" She said, eyebrows raised.

"No, I'm serious. All I want is for you and the boys to be healthy."

"Which, as far as I can tell is very true…" Lena said, chuckling. "But…you're getting something nonetheless…"

" Lena!"

She chuckled as she ducked into the bathroom for a few moments.

--

Sam and Jack were in the locker room. "Sam, I'll be okay." He promised as he kissed her forehead.

"I know. But…don't take any chances that you don't have to…"

"Me? Take chances that I don't have to? What would ever give you that impression?"

"I used to serve with you…" She said, with a sad smile.

"I know…" He replied, tenderly. "Lucky me."

She chuckled. "Well, I'll be in my lab, waiting for you to come back."

"Sam…you should rest."

"I can't sleep without you…you know that…"

"Actually…" Jack began. "I wouldn't know that…because I wouldn't be there."

She shook her head, laughing. "Okay, you have a point…I can't sleep when you're not here."

"I didn't say that you had to sleep, now did I? I said you should rest…"

"Yes, Jack…and you should get back out to the Gate room…"

He gave her a hug as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too…"

--

Nick held the Australian didgeridoo in his hands. "Lena…" He whispered as he looked at the lovely carvings snaking around it.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it! Where on earth did you find it?"

"Raddeus helped me…" She said with a smile.

"You know, Mum had a didgeridoo that she got from my uncle…and I loved to play it when I was a kid…I wonder if Raddy got this one from him?"

"I think he did…" Lena said, taking a breath as the contractions began again. "He said something about having good memories of didgeridoos…"

"You all right?" He asked, watching his wife.

"Nick…I'm fine…"

"All right." He said, shrugging.

He looked at the sides of the pipe. Carved around it were traditional images from his homeland. He looked back at his wife. "Thank you." He said, before kissing her.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"So…what shall we do for the rest of the evening, darling?" He asked, setting the instrument down.

"Well, I'd love to hear you play." She said, trying to get comfortable on the sofa again.

He grinned before sobering. "Are you sure?"

"Nick…I didn't get it so that it could sit on a shelf somewhere just to gather dust."

He smiled at her logic. "All right, Madame, your wish is my command."

"It better be…" She mumbled.

" Lena?"

She sighed as tears reached her eyes. "I'm sorry, Nick…I'm just tired of feeling like I will never be comfortable again. Like I can't even sit on the couch with my husband without wanting to change positions every few seconds. And I'm tired of making everything all about me when it's someone else's day!"

" Lena." He said, placing his arms around her, and helping her to lean against his chest while he held her. "You and the boys are healthy…you may be a little irritable, but that's to be expected."

She relished having his arms around her. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

There was silence for a few moments before Nick grinned. "Is it a sad chick flick night?"

She chuckled. "It doesn't have to be…"

"All right then…happy chick flick!"

She smiled. "If you insist."

"Well, it's "While You Were Sleeping" or "While You Were Sleeping."" Nick said, facetiously.

"We just watched that!" She chuckled.

"I know…but it's either that or we see if there's one on TV." He said, knowing that she didn't really like the TV movies.

""While You Were Sleeping" sounds good."

"Good…because I didn't want to have to move you."

"You're a god." She murmured, jokingly.

"Can I have that in writing?" He teased.

"As long as I can stay right here to do so…"

He reached over to the lamp table and handed her a notepad. "Got any lipstick?" He asked, deadpanned.

She chuckled. "Why don't I just seal it with a kiss and call it even?"

"Sounds good to me…" He chuckled as she leaned closer to him.

--

Sam, Janet and General Hammond stood at the base of the ramp. "Godspeed, SG-1."

Jack nodded as he checked his P-90 again. "All right, SG-1, move out."

As they disappeared through the Gate, Sam heaved a sigh. "Sir, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my lab…"

"Major, go home and get some rest…"

Sam smiled wanly. "Is that an order, sir?"

"Yes…for you and Dr. Fraiser."

She smiled. "Okay…"

Janet gave a smile to the General as well as they walked out of the Gate room.

"So…what are we gonna do?" Sam asked, as they walked up to the surface, having stayed in their civilian clothes and not needing to change.

"Well…I would suggest that we see if Nick and Lena have made plans for the evening, but they probably already have…"

Sam reached for her cell phone. "But…it wouldn't hurt to call them, would it?"

Janet shrugged as Sam dialed a familiar phone number.

--

"Nick Kosovich." He said, as the movie got to the part where Lucy was trying to explain to the family that she wasn't really engaged to their son, lying unconscious in the hospital bed.

"Nick, it's me. Sam."

"Sam! What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing…the guys had to go, and Janet and I were ordered off the base…we were wondering if you and Lena had plans…"

"Well, we're watching "While You Were Sleeping." You're more than welcome to join us."

"Are you sure? We don't want to intrude…"

Nick looked at his wife. "It's Sam and Janet."

"Oh…we'll play a game or something…" She said, struggling to sit back up.

Nick pulled her back down against his chest. "Just wait a minute…"

He got back onto the phone. "We'll play games or something…a little poker, a little Clue…we have board games like nobody's business!" He chuckled.

"Sounds great!" Sam said with a smile. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Sounds good."

He set the phone down. "Sam and Janet will be here in a few minutes."

Lena nodded and tried to sit up again. "What?"

"Nick…I have to make sure the house is presentable!"

"Darling, it's presentable…now, I'll go get the card table, and we'll be ready to roll."

She shook her head as she leaned forward. "Nick! I can…" She stopped herself as another contraction overcame her. "Okay…"

" Lena?"

She sighed. "Would you please stop hovering?"

He studied her carefully. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Nick…"

"What? I'm an overprotective father to be, and you know how nervous I get when we're just performing!"

"That's true." She chuckled.

There was a knock on the door and Nick walked over to open it. There in the hallway stood Janet and Sam.

Nick stood and answered the door. "Welcome!" He said, with a smile.

"Thank you." They said, almost in unison.

"So, your husbands ran off to fight bad guys, leaving me behind?" Nick teased.

"They trusted you to take care of us…" Sam said, sharing a knowing grin with Janet.

"Besides, with Daniel, who's practically a moving target, Teal'c and Jack probably didn't want to have to worry about you too…" Janet teased.

He placed a hand over his heart as though he'd been wounded. "You wound me, Janet!"

She chuckled. "Oh really? Just what tactical advantages do you have over the enemy?"

"I'll have you know that I am quite light and quick on my feet."

"What? You're gonna Quickstep around them?" Sam teased.

"The idea had occurred to me once or twice." The dancer responded, cheekily.

They walked further into the living room where they found Lena sitting reclined on the couch. "Hi!" Sam greeted.

"Hello, Sam. Janet. Welcome!"

"Thanks, Lena."

Nick closed the door and walked over to where Sam and Janet were sitting in the living room. "So…what're we gonna do?" He asked, enthusiastically.

"It's YOUR birthday…what do YOU wanna do?" Sam returned.

He grinned. "I'll be right back."

Lena groaned. "That only means one thing…"

"What? None of us are exactly in the right shape for DDR…" Sam said, dryly.

Janet chuckled while Lena shook her head. "We'll be playing Apples to Apples."

Sam shifted on the couch, a sign of her discomfort. "I've never played that."

Nick returned triumphantly carrying the box. "APPLES TO APPLES!"

Lena shook her head. "Told you!"

Nick gave her a look of mock hurt. "What? Don't you wanna play, Darling?"

"I never said that." Lena laughed.

"Okay…" Nick said, feeling as though he'd missed something.

"Are we going to play or not?" Janet demanded, playfully.

"If you insist, milady." Nick said, bowing low.

Janet giggled and Nick raised his eyebrow in response. "Something funny?"

"Not at all." She managed between giggles.

They swiftly distributed the cards and Nick took his turn as the first mediator. "Pleasant." He said, reading the adjective card. "Enjoyable. Nice. Satisfying."

The women looked at their cards and handed them to him. He looked through them before reading them. "Kangaroos. Shopping…and Bill Clinton."

He smiled. "As lovely as these all are, I'm going to have to choose kangaroos."

Sam smirked. "Thanks, Nick." She said, pulling the card out of his hand.

"All right, Lena…it's your turn."

She picked one of the cards. "Disgusting. Sickening. Repulsive. Nauseating."

They all passed their cards to her, and she looked at them. "Dirty socks, new car, and new puppy."

They all chuckled and Lena sighed. "Sorry…but I have to go with dirty socks."

"Oh yes!" Both Sam and Janet agreed.

"You never told me that you have issues with dirty socks." Nick said, surprised.

"That's because YOU'VE never had a problem with dirty socks, darling."

"Huh?" Nick asked, confused.

"Do you leave your dirty socks on the top of the dirty clothes hamper like Jack?" Sam questioned.

"Why would I do that?" Nick asked, surprised. "It's not that much more effort just to open the hamper."

"Oh, you are a god." Janet breathed.

Nick blushed and Lena chuckled. "Janet, are you trying to make Nick's face permanently red?"

Janet studied the dancer. "Nope…that would permanently alter his appeal…I would never forgive myself if that was the case."

Sam snickered as Nick continued to blush and Lena laughed harder.

"Unfortunately, you seem to be well on your way…" Sam continued snickering.

"All right…" Lena said, her laughter subsiding in her discomfort. "Whose card was dirty socks?"

"Mine actually." Nick said, retrieving the green card as he exchanged a studious glance with his wife.

She gave him a reassuring smile as he sat back down.

"So, you DO have a problem with dirty socks, don't you?" Sam teased.

"You know it…" Nick teased.


	3. Surprises

"Jake, I don't see any Tok'ra operatives…" Jack said, as they overlooked a hill down to a valley with a vacated village. "In fact, I don't see anybody at all!"

"Jack…" Jacob warned.

"Jake…I'm not going to waste my time if there's nobody here…so if there's a hidden agenda, speak now, or we're going back through the Gate."

"Hidden agenda? Jack, I don't HAVE a hidden agenda!" Jacob insisted.

"That's what they all say!"

"Uh…guys…" Daniel began, nervously. "Think we can continue this conversation later?"

"Why?" Jack demanded as he turned around. There behind him was a Jaffa, his weapon pointed at the four. "Right…we can talk later…"

--

"…At this point, Cheryl is holding his pants for ransom…ten Swarovski crystals delivered to her house, in fact…and so, he hops in the car and starts driving toward the shop, dressed in only soccer cleats, soccer shorts, and a dress shirt." Lena laughed. "Well, Elena has called me to tell me about the situation, and I just "happen" to look out the window to find my husband peeling off his shirt, so that he won't look so ridiculous."

"I didn't look ridiculous!" Nick protested.

"A button-down dress shirt and tie with black shorts and soccer cleats wasn't in any way, shape, or form ridiculous to you?" Lena countered.

"Okay, okay…"

"Well, I can't resist but make a long wolf-whistle."

"Of course not." Janet said, wiping the tears from her eyes as she laid one hand on her extended abdomen, trying to lessen the effects of laughing so hard.

"And Nick's looking around, trying to figure out who's doing this…and then, I give him a hint. I yelled, 'Up here, sexy…' from the second floor. He looks up and give me a bit of a desperate grin as he asks me to let him in…"

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing for a while…" Lena admitted, chuckling. "I was checking him out…"

"And so was half of Beverly Hills!" Nick complained.

"Well…I couldn't exactly deny them the view, darling. It was such a nice one…"

Both Sam and Janet tried holding in their laughs, but they were unable to do so, and Nick shook his head. "The Women's Solidarity Movement will be the death of us!"

"What us? You're a little outnumbered, darling…" Lena said, chuckling.

"Thank you for reminding me…"

"But the story doesn't stop there."

"Oh, stop!" Janet begged. "I don't think I can handle any more…"

"He comes in and makes this bracelet from the ten Swarovskis, and pulls out his James Bond tuxedo. He slicks his hair back…everything except that ONE curl that lands RIGHT in the middle of his forehead…and he trims his goatee."

"Death to Cheryl." Sam said, under her breath.

"No kidding." Janet agreed.

"Then, he drives the half an hour to Cheryl's parents' home where she's waiting for him. Meanwhile, at Cheryl's house, she and her mother are fighting over his pants…"

"Oh no!" Sam said, starting to giggle almost hysterically.

"Oh yes! Luckily for Nick, Cheryl won…and he arrives at their house. He presents the ransom- wrapped in a nice jewelry box- and asks straight-faced for his pants back." Lena began chuckling at this point.

"Well, she turned to Cheryl and said that if I was going to arrive dressed like that every time she stole my pants, that she should steal my pants more often."

"Of course, Nick said something charming to the effect of "if it would mean that I saw your beautiful face, I would come everyday." And so, now, he has Cheryl's mom eating out of his hand…and not too long afterwards, he also has Cheryl eating out of his hand…which isn't exactly difficult, but…" Lena chuckled, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. "That's my husband for you…"

"Hey, if I was Cheryl's mom, I would let him in if he was dressed like that…" Janet chuckled.

"JANET!"

"What?"

"I'm telling Daniel you said that!"

"Oh, he already knows…"

"Great!"

Sam stood, awkwardly. "Well, it's about eleven-thirty…I should probably be doing what my husband, doctor, and General Hammond have asked me to do…go home and rest."

"Me too." Janet said, as Nick helped her up. "But this has been lovely."

"Yes, it has." Nick agreed.

"Well, hopefully we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, hopefully."

Nick escorted both women to their cars before returning to the apartment to find Lena pulling on her nightgown. "Tired?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so…"

"Well, then, I suppose it's bed time…"

Only an hour or two later, Nick awoke to feel Lena tapping him on the shoulder. "Nick!" She whispered, harshly.

"What?" He asked, momentarily forgetting that with Lena being 38 weeks pregnant with twins, he was supposed to be playing the role of the paranoid father-to-be.

"I'm in labor."

"Darling, just go back to sle-" His eyes widened as he shot out of bed. "WHAT?"

She chuckled despite the sharpness of the contraction.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

She gave him a sarcastic smile and he shook his head. "Stupid question."

"Ya think?"

He quickly threw on the clothes that had been neatly set on the hooks over the door. "Okay, let's get you to the infirmary." He said, helping her out of bed.

"No complaints here."

They hurried to the infirmary to find Dr. Brightman's cool and collected presence on the scene. "Dr. Brightman."

The doctor looked up. "Nick! Lena!"

"Hello." She said, forcing a smile.

"Nurse, prepare Isolation room 1 for labor and delivery." She ordered, able to see the source of Lena's pain from the way she grabbed Nick's arm a moment after the greeting.

"It's okay, darling. Breathe."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" She asked, gritting her teeth as she looked into her terrified husband's face.

"Yes, Ma'am." The nurse said, hurrying in that direction.

"How long have you been having contractions?" She asked as she and Nick helped to get Lena to Iso room 1, the make-shift labor and delivery wing.

Lena took a deep breath, recovering from the last pain. "Uh…well, I started having some contractions around four this afternoon, but then they stopped, and then, they started back up again at around nine…"

"What?" Nick roared in surprise.

"I thought they were Braxton-Hicks!" She said, defensively.

"Braxton-Hicks?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yes, Nick, the contractions that have had you rushing to get me to the infirmary every couple of days, remember? Why do you think I kept insisting that I was all right…it wasn't time for me to go the infirmary, and to be honest, I've been spending a whole lot of time here lately!"

"And you're sure this is the real thing, right?"

She glanced over at him as she got into the gown provided.

"That was a stupid question, wasn't it?"

"What on Earth gave you that impression?" She asked, gritting her teeth against the tightening of her abdominal muscles as she got onto the bed in the middle of the large isolation room.

--

Jack, Jacob, Daniel, and Teal'c were shoved to their knees in the grand hallway. " Jaffa, shel nak kree!" The woman said, her eyes glowing.

"My lord?"

"Leave us!" She ordered.

The Jaffa looked at her, almost questioning the wisdom of her order. "Do you dare defy your god?"

The Jaffa scurried off, quickly.

"Selmak! You should not have come!" She whispered harshly as she made sure that the Jaffa were gone.

"It was by order of the High Council that you return. You did not comply with their order."

"I have tried." She insisted. "But I believe that Shu has found reason to question my loyalty."

"Selket!"

Daniel's eyes widened. "You're Selket? The Egyptian helper of women in childbirth? I would have thought that you were not a Tok'ra."

"Silence." Daniel fell quiet as she continued. "I am going to be unable to help you at this time. I must send you to the dungeons."

"Excuse me…" Jack said, sarcastically. "No…you get us out of here…"

"I am afraid that she cannot do that." Shu said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Oh crap."

--

"SG-1 is late for radio check-in, sir." Walter said, several hours later, looking at General Hammond.

"Okay, open the Gate and try to establish radio contact."

"Yes, sir."

The Stargate began the dialing sequence as Sam walked up the steps into the control room. "I thought I told you to go home, Major."

"I did…but I came back…"

Hammond sighed as he returned his attention back to the computer screens.

"Something wrong, sir?"

"SG-1's just a little overdue for contact."

Her eyes widened with worry.

"Don't worry, Major, I'm sure everything's fine."

She nodded, though her face betrayed her skepticism. "Yes, sir."

"SG-1, this is General Hammond. Report."

There was no answer.

"SG-1, this is Hammond. Come in. Over."

"No!" She groaned.

There was still no response, and the general turned to Walter. "I know they just got back, but get SG teams 6 and 13 prepped. They had simple recon, they should be refreshed enough to investigate for us."

General Hammond turned to reassure the woman standing nearby. "Major, we have the situation under…" He didn't finish because he saw Sam's predicament as the fluid collected around her feet.

--

Nick held his wife's hand as she labored. "You're doing wonderfully, darling."

She managed a weak smile. "And this is only the beginning."

He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "But you are amazing, and you'll get through it."

"I hope so."

"Yes, darling, you will." He reassured.

They heard another woman's moans and Lena looked at Nick, a somewhat nervous smile on her face. "What's going on?"

"It's not imp…" He began before she silenced him with a look. "Yes, darling." He said, complying with her unspoken request.

He walked out of the room, catching one of the nurses by the arm, gently.

"Yes, Dr. Kosovich?"

"What's going on?"

"Your wife isn't the only woman in labor."

"She isn't? Is it Dr. Fraiser?"

"No. It's Major Carter."

"Where's Colonel O'Neill?"

There was a moan from Lena's room and Nick turned as if to return.

"We've lost radio contact with SG-1."

He turned again, raising an eyebrow. "They're off-world?"

"Yes."

"NICK!"

He gave the nurse a nervous smile. "Thank you."

He quickly turned and returned to his wife's side. "I'm sorry, darling."

"What's going on?" She managed.

"Sam's in labor, too."

"Really?" She asked, a tired smile on her face.

"Yes."

She laid down to rest for a little while between contractions. "He's off-world."

"Yes."

"Nick, go see how she's doing."

" Lena…I'm here for you…one hundred and twenty percent."

She looked over, feeling the tightening of her muscles as the next contraction began. "I know. But Sam doesn't have anyone…go see if she's okay."

"Yes, darling."

He walked to the other isolation room. "Sam?"

She turned to the door. "Nick."

"How're you doing?"

"I'm in labor, Nick…how do you think I'm doing?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Do you want the full list or the abridged version?"

"Either." He said, pleasantly.

"Okay…you can either have this baby while I go save my husband's ass or you can go save it…"

"Uh…"

"I know…I'm being somewhat facetious. But Lena needs you." She said, with a sigh as she rested for a minute. "Go back to her. I'm fine."

"Well…holler if you need anything."

She looked at him with an almost annoyed look.

"Well…I'll try to check in later…"

He returned to Lena's side. "She doesn't want anyone around…"

"Correction. She doesn't want YOU around."

"That too…" He admitted. "So…how are you doing?"

"I was just about to quickstep…wanna join me?" She asked, throwing her husband a look.

" Lena."

"Nick…" She scolded, gritting her teeth, and closing her eyes against the pain.

He took her hand and started rubbing his own over it. "You're doing wonderfully…"

She sighed as the contraction passed. "I'm not really sure that I want to do this…"

He kissed her forehead. "I know. But…I'm here."

"And that's something that not everybody has the luxury of having." She said, reminded of her friend in the next room, going through this without her husband at her side.

"Hey…everything's going to be okay. I promise."

"Sorry, Nick…you can't promise anything…"

He sighed. "I know…but if I could…you know I would…"

She smiled. "I know."

Just then, Janet hurried. "Oh my gosh! Lena! Natalie called me!"

"Natalie?" Nick asked, confused.

"Dr. Brightman." Lena clarified. "Good to see you, Janet. Have you seen Sam?"

"What? Was she supposed to be here?"

"She's in the next room." Nick said with a tight smile.

"What?"

"Yep."

"I want to take a walk." Lena announced.

"What?" Nick asked, surprised.

"I'm ready to take a walk."

"That will be fine." Dr. Brightman said, helping her off of the bed and into her husband's arms.

"I'm going to see how Sam's doing."

"Right."

"During a contraction, you may want to lean on your husband." Natalie said, a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you."

Nick took his wife by the arm and they walked down the hallway as Natalie Brightman walked back over to see how Sam was doing.


	4. Not Equipped to Handle Estrogen

Jack laid his head against the bars. Selket was dead…Selmak and Jacob had been taken to some chamber, and the rest of SG-1 had been sent to the dungeons. 

"You know…I really hate the fact that the easy missions are rarely very easy…"

Jack sighed. "I shoulda seen that coming…"

"Jack…"

"Danny…did I or did I not warn almost everyone here that something was going to go wrong?"

"You did."

"Did anybody listen to me?"

"Jack…"

"I'm sorry, but my wife is back on Earth…possibly seconds away from labor and I'm stuck in a goa'uld prison…I have issues with this!"

"You're not the only one who wants to be with his wife right now!" Daniel scolded.

The guards returned, carrying a limp Jacob. The weak man was thrown at Jack's feet.

"You know, it would be REALLY nice if you kids actually picked up your toys from the floor!" Jack mumbled angrily as he helped Jacob to a more comfortable position than the heap on the concrete floor.

"Thea."

"Jake?"

Jacob opened his eyes, seeing the fuzzy image of his son-in-law. "Where's Thea?"

"Thea?" Daniel asked, quietly as Jacob passed out again.

"Thea was his wife's name…" Jack said, sobering considerably as he laid the man on the floor, to rest and hopefully recover. He stood, taking a deep breath as he did so. "We gotta get outta here…"

"Jack, we don't really have any plans, do we?"

"That doesn't matter, Danny…plan A never works anyway…"

"Jack."

"Daniel. I'll be damned if I screw this up like I screwed it up with Charlie. It was the same thing…last minute mission…Charlie was born while I was gone…I'm not going to let Sam go through that alone."

They heard the skirmishes above them.

"Does that sound like our people? Or like we're going to be taken to the winning goa'uld?"

"I do not hear the sounds of the P-90. I hear only staff weapons." Teal'c replied, sitting perfectly still in the corner.

"Well…that sucks."

"Perhaps in the mayhem of the victory, we will be able to make our escape." The Jaffa reassured.

"You sure?"

"If I was sure, I would not have used the word 'perhaps.'"

--

Sam was panting with the quick onset of labor as Janet and Dr. Brightman arrived.

"Hey, Sam." Janet smiled.

Sam didn't acknowledge her for a little while. As the contraction ended, Dr. Brightman checked Sam again. "You're at six and a half centimeters…"

She groaned. "And my husband is out of radio contact and off world!"

Natalie Brightman walked over to her again. "Is there anyone else we can call who can help you through this?"

"They're all with my husband." She informed, less than enthused about the scenario.

Suddenly, there was a primal cry, erupted from Sam's throat as she continued to labor. "Get…my…husband!" She screamed.

Janet took a deep breath. "I'm going to see if there's any word, okay?"

It seemed as though Sam couldn't hear the doctor's words. She was too focused on the miracle that was unfolding within her.

--

"General Hammond?"

"Dr. Fraiser, I thought I ordered you…"

"Dr. Brightman called me and informed me that both Lena and Sam were in labor. I knew that Jack was off-world, so I thought that I would come and support Sam as much as I could."

"Ah." The General said, monitoring the Gate room for any sign of SG-1 or their rescuer's return.

"Is there any word on from SG-1?"

"Not yet. But I just sent SG-6 and 13, only about forty-five minutes ago. It's possible that they're still looking…"

"Thank you."

"How is Major Carter doing?"

"She's…she's hanging in there, but I think she would feel more comfortable if her husband or at least one of her friends was there…"

He nodded. "I'm doing everything I can."

"I'm sure she's aware of that, sir."

"How're Dr. and Mrs. Kosovich?"

"As far as I know, they're doing fairly well…"

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Walter announced.

"Are we getting an IDC?"

"No, but we're receiving radio transmission."

"Patch it through."

"General Hammond, this is SG-13. SG-6 is going in to recover SG-1 and General Carter. They were taken captive. It may be wise to have a medical team standing by."

"Thank you, airman."

"Yes, sir."

"Hammond out."

The gate shut down and Janet gave the General a smile. "I'll go and prepare the infirmary."

"Doctor, take care of yourself. Don't overdo it."

"I'll be careful, sir."

--

Janet was working busily in the infirmary, pausing every few moments as the pain in her abdomen was nearly unbearable.

"Janet? Something wrong?" Nick asked

"No, just a little gas." She said with a smile. "What do you need?"

"Sam was requesting ice chips rather loudly. I thought I'd get them for her…"

Janet nodded as she walked over to the freezer they kept in the infirmary. She took a cup and filled it with ice chips. "Here you are." Just then, she doubled over in pain.

"Janet…are you sure YOU aren't in labor?"

"Nick…I am NOT in labor…I'm a doctor. I would know if I was in labor."

"Okay…I just…Lena made it seem like she had a stomachache earlier this evening…and now, look where we are."

"This infirmary can only handle two laboring women at a time…I'm not going to be…" She left her sentence unfinished as she took a deep breath to ease the pain.

"Janet…forget about what the infirmary can and can't do…this is about YOU…"

"NICK!"

"Okay…okay…I'll take my ice chips and get out!"

She groaned as she felt a sharp pain overcome her. She began panting as she felt her muscles contract. Nick hurried over. "Dr. Brightman!" He called as he murmured supportive words in her ear.

She pulled him to her level with the collar of his shirt. "You get back in there with your wife!"

"Yes, ma'am." Nick said, gulping.

He walked into Sam's room, ice chips in hand. "Your ice chips, madame!"

Her teeth were chattering as she attempted to smile her thanks. Dr. Warner was now at her side, scrubbed up and checking her vitals every few minutes. "You're almost there, Major."

"Nick…I know you're busy…"

"Anything for you." He quickly responded.

"Would you please see what's going on with my husband's return?"

He nodded. "I'll be back momentarily."

He hurried over to his wife's room. "Lena…how are you doing?"

"How am I doing?" She thundered.

"Okay…wrong question…can I step out for a moment and ask one of the nurses to check on SG-1's return?"

She shook her head.

"Darling, I want to be here…"

She placed a finger in the air to silence him. "You can go yourself to see what's going on…"

"Lena…"

"Nick."

"Okay."

As he hurried out of the room, he ran into Natalie Brightman. "I'm sorry." He apologized, quickly.

"It's all right." She reassured.

He looked at the young woman. She looked frazzled.

"Something wrong?"

"Only that I have three laboring women in the infirmary and that there's an SG-team stranded off-world that may come in needing medical attention at any moment."

"So, Janet's in labor."

"Definitely." The woman acknowledged.

"Oh boy. Should I go check in on her?"

"I don't know if that would help her or not…"

"I'll see if there's anything I can do…just in and out."

"And I'll go see how Major Carter's doing."

"Dr. Warner's in there…"

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, ducking into Janet's room. "How're you doing?"

"I told you to get in there with your wife!"

By now, Nick's patience was running very thin. "I'm sorry! My wife wanted me to check on you women! But…obviously I am a man, and am not equipped to handle this much estrogen!"

The last thing Nick remembered was Janet reaching for the bedpan that later hit him in the head.


	5. Safe

Breeching the unguarded fortress easily, SG-6 ran down to where SG-1 was being held captive. "Sir!" Major Brantley called.

"Brantley?"

"Yes, sir…we'll have you out of here in a jiffy." He said, setting the C-4 to blow the lock.

Jack and Daniel moved away from the door, covering Jacob with their bodies.

"Fire in the hole." Brantley announced as he hit the button to blow the door.

"What's going on up there?" Jack asked as he got up from his position and ran over to the leader of SG-6.

"Looks like another goa'uld decided to attack. If we don't leave now, we're stuck…"

"Jacob needs help!" Daniel said, turning from where he crouched over the Tok'ra.

"I will carry him." Teal'c said, picking the man up as though he weighed nothing.

"Move out!" Brantley cried, his men watching everyone's sixes as they ran out of the fortress.

--

Nick awoke slowly, a very bright light shining in his eyes. "Owww..." He groaned, reaching a hand up to his head.

"Careful." Natalie said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You've got quite the bruise, and even some stitches up there..."

"What happened?"

"Janet." Natalie said, grimacing before she managed a tiny chuckle.

"I should've guessed..." He said.

"Don't blame yourself." There was a cry and Natalie turned to Nick. "I've got to get back in there...I don't want you moving."

"Yes ma'am."

She hurried into Sam's room and emerged about a half an hour later, a tired smile on her face.

"What's the verdict?"

"Girl. She's beautiful."

"Nice." Nick said, closing his eyes against the light.

"Dr. Brightman?" Dr. Warner asked, stepping out of Lena's room. "I need you for a moment."

Nick swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up, only to sink down to his knees. "Oy..."

"Nurse!" She called as she saw Nick fall. "Nick, I told you not to go anywhere. They're going to be fine."

"That's my wife!"

"I know, Nick...and if you keep arguing, I won't be in there." She said, pointedly.

He sighed as one of the nurses helped him back into his bed.

Blinking rapidly, he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Natalie walked over to Lena after looking at the readings. "Lena, we're getting some distressing readings from one of the twins...we're going to go ahead and do a C-section, okay? Everything's okay..."

"Okay..."

"Okay, take her into Operation 1, Stat!" She called.

"What's happening?" Nick asked with a groan.

"Just going for a C-section, Mr. Kosovich." Natalie said, running after the cart holding Lena.

"JUST a C section!?!" Nick squawked.

"Nick...we're fine..." Lena panted, obviously worried.

"Okay..." He said, his head aching.

"Mr. Kosovich, I have something for your head..." One of the nurses said, walking over.

"Thanks..."

Just then, Daniel and Jack ran into the infirmary, a medical team carrying Jacob into the infirmary. "Where are they?!"

"In...there..." Nick said, wincing at the noise.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked as Jack ran into one of the rooms. An angry Janet screamed at him and he hurried out. "Daniel...she's in there..."

"Yeah...my head met her bedpan." Nick said, reaching up and gently touching his wound.

"I should go in there." Daniel said, hurrying into the room.

"Where's Sam?" Jack asked, quietly, a true sign of his distress.

"Over there...already had a girl."

He winced before allowing a smile to overcome his features. "A girl?"

"Yeah..."

"Jack?" Came from one of the rooms.

"Coming!"

A few minutes later, Natalie Brightman came in, a tender smile on her face. "They're all fine." She said, at Nick's concerned smile.

He let out a relieved sigh.

"If you're feeling better, you can go in."

"Okay..."

He walked, with the help of one of the nurses, into the operating room where Lena lay, trying not to damage the stitches she had just gotten.

"Hey..."

"Hi." She said, obviously tired.

"How're the boys?"

"Why don't you go over and see?" She asked, pointing to where the pediatric nurses were caring for them.

Smiling, he walked carefully to see his two sons. "Hello guys..."

Both had their eyes closed, one of them sucking on his fist.

"What are we going to call them?"

"Do you have any ideas?" She asked, closing her eyes, tiredly.

"Daniel Evan...Thomas Kinsah."

"Sounds good." She said, smiling as she turned her eyes back over to him.

He tried to return her smile, but his head was reminding him not to bend over for too long.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Hormonal Janet + bedpan bad for my head." He winced.

She winced as well. "Ooh...I'm so sorry!"

"Not your fault."

She swallowed, the anesthesia making her mouth feel cottony.

"I'll be back later."

"Stay." She said, reaching a hand out to him.

"Okay." He said, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Okay." he said, sitting down on the bed beside her.

He took her hand and she closed her eyes. "They're beautiful boys, aren't they?"

"Yes they are."

"Did Jack and Daniel get back?"

"Yeah."

"Good. How're Sam and Janet?"

"Fine...I think!"

"Good." She tried to suppress a yawn, but was unable to do so.

"Tired?" He asked, a tender smile on his face.

"A little." She admitted.

"Rest."

She gave a half smile as she closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side. She wouldn't release his hand.

Seconds later, a grinning Daniel entered the operating room. "It's a boy."

"Nice!" Nick whispered.

"We're happy. How're Lena and the boys?"

"Tired, but good."

"Look, Nick...Thanks for being there for Janet...and Sam too...Jack's a little busy right now with his little girl, but...thanks..."

"No problem...just make sure Janet doesn't get a hold of any more bedpans, eh?"

Daniel chuckled before he sobered. "She's really sorry."

"Tell her it's okay." He said, sincerely.

"So...we were thinking about having a party for the gals and babies when they get home...you want in?"

"Sure!"

Daniel smiled. "Good. Sounds like our wives will be in here for about the same amount of time anyway."

"Sounds like it...what are you naming your little rascal?"

"Michael Jon. And you guys?"

"Daniel Evan and Thomas Kinsah."

"Daniel?" Daniel asked, surprised.

Nick smiled. "Yep...for my third brother."

"Thanks...that means a lot..."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I heard Sam and Jack are tossing Nicole around..." Daniel teased.

"Oh dear..." Nick chuckled.

"No, I'm just teasing...it's actually going to be Grace. Apparently Sam had an...experience with a Grace."

"It's a nice name."

"Yes, it is. Well...I'm going to get back to Janet..."

"Hey, Daniel?"

The archaeologist turned at the door.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, Nick. Backatcha!"

Nick grinned as Daniel left and he looked back at his sons before he turned and stroked his wife's hair. "Our beautiful boys..." He whispered, quietly.


End file.
